The Diary of Timed Life
by Aeronous
Summary: A simple collection of 100...or more...word drabbles brimming with humor, angst, and romance.
1. Blood sisters

Blood Sisters  
  
Kagome remembered when she and Eri became blood sisters. Two scraps joined together in bloody matrimony. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if Kikyo and her shared a bond like that. After all, she did have her soul and in some way she had hers, too. But some did say that resemblance was the key.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha bolted upright in bed beside her.  
  
"Do you think Kikyo and I look alike?" she asked, kissing the jugular of his throat.  
  
"Keh! Yeah right!" he replied, nuzzling the top of her head.  
  
She smiled happily, kissing the underside of his jaw, "That's exactly what I thought." 


	2. Wolf by the ears

Wolf by the Ears  
  
Kouga watched from his perch on top of a lofty precipice, down upon the unusually dressed girl he dubbed his and only his. He watched until he was sure, sure of the words that tumbled wistfully from her mouth, "Inuyasha, I don't have feelings for Kouga." Inuyasha bowed his head, cursed, but traipsed on, shoulders hunched. Kagome followed, as did the little fox kit, the priest, and exterminator.  
  
Me, he thought. Could it be me?  
  
He fondled his pointy ears with gentle fingers, stroking observantly, almost relentlessly before frowning pensively, "Maybe it's the ears. Could be she's the sentimental dog-type." 


	3. The thief lord

The Thief Lord  
  
Rin couldn't help but eavesdrop on those ignorant of her presence. She listened in on their foolish rumors—some lies, others new to her adept ears. She was no older than twenty now, still suffering under the fatal touch of his lips over hers. She heard so many say that he was bitter, no more than a mad dog lying underneath his porcelain exterior. A lie, she thought. Nothing but a lie.  
  
Although, when they were together, one rumor was confirmed.  
  
"He's a stealer of hearts, that unfaithful lord!" a malformed woman yelled.  
  
Rin sniffled, "Indeed he is but a stealer of mine. The thief of all lords he so dutifully proved." 


	4. Temptation

Temptation  
  
So much was happening. There was Havoc...rampaging through a dense jungle of trees in the form of a giant lizard-youkai. And then there was Innocence, running into the forest to catch up with his alleged mother, Patience, to avoid being thrashed by Obstinacy while he brandished his huge sword.  
  
Depravity sighed and brushed the imaginary dust off of his religious garbs. That was when he caught a glimpse of Temptation with her demon- extermination gear hugging tightly against every sinuous curve of her body. So beautiful, he thought. Her hair: so long and black...her neck: so sinewy and sleek...her butt: so round and undeniably touchable.  
  
His hand twitched.  
  
Her eyes narrowed threateningly.  
  
BANG! 


	5. New priority

New Priority  
  
Night, a frigid blanket strung with blue and black thread. Stars like holes, clearly overlooked by the seamstress, that all led to the pearly gates of heaven.  
  
Hazelnut eyes strayed groggily onto a naked body huddled against a nearby wall. His naked splendor was still hidden beneath a thick, brown pelt, their only source of reservation strewn carelessly along the dusty, wooden floors.  
  
Payback, she thought.  
  
It used to be her only priority regarding the perverted monk. Strangely now, she felt nothing against him.  
  
She frowned grimly in the firelight, "Naraku, vengeance for my family is near."

The fire snapped.

Gravely, she bowed her head.


	6. Like mother, like daughter

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
She was her pride and joy. No one could ever replace her, especially her baby brother. With her long, ebony hair resembling a waterfall of endless black silk and her wide, honey eyes that she'd adopted from both her and her obstinate father. There was just so much about her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was a forceful habit at times when she saw her daughter playing with Inuyasha...fondling his cute little ears...closely examining his piercing, amber eyes...comparing the limits of her strength with his...  
  
Tugging hard at his forelocks and screaming uncontrollably while he floundered to loosen her grip.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Ahhhh, she thought, Like mother, like daughter. 


	7. Arrow

Arrow  
  
It felt so welcoming and reassuring. To have something so simple, yet so deadly cradled in your pale, innocent fingers. So many have used it for war, but priestesses have used it to protect. Was there truly a difference?  
  
The winds felt just right. They whisper, provoking her to nock an arrow.  
  
"Please. Just one," they beg, "No one has to know."  
  
She sniffles. Darkness looms.  
  
That voice—_Naraku_—a shadowy masquerade.  
  
"Inu—yasha," she strains and tugs at the arrow, pulling back the bowstring.  
  
He turns; a dying glimpse of red.  
  
Ping.  
  
Slow motion...

"NOOOOOOO!" A scream that falls upon deaf ears.   
  
The bow slips from her rickety grasp.  
  
Correction.  
  
There was a difference.


	8. Monk versus hanyou

Monk Versus Hanyou

Inuyasha watched her with an unsightly frown marring his usually arrogant expression. _Keh!_ She was all over him...fawning over his sickeningly charming generosity without a care in the world...

The monk chortled heartily: "No thank you, Kagome-sama. The jewel shard is all yours."

Inwardly, he mocked him.

Out of nowhere, Kagome 'eep'ed.

One of his ears twitched as his free hand dropped down to the handle of his sword.

"Kagome-sama," the priest started as he grasped her hand, "I would be honored if you were to bear my child."

Inuyasha drew his sword slightly from its scabbard.

Kagome suddenly screamed.

"Finally," he murmured as he brandished Tetsusaiga.


	9. To be old

To Be Old…

When he first saw her walk into the college building, he was blinded by her brilliant smile.

_She must've stolen that smile from Kikyo,_ he thought.

The young girl approached him slowly, smile unshakable. She carried her books with her in her arms as she spoke…spoke about going to some local coffee shop to help tutor her for trigonometry…about coming over for dinner afterwards and introducing her to some of his friends.

On she went…

_She looks so much like Kikyo_…

She grabbed his hand and temptation suddenly blossomed inside him. Alas…

_She was like a minor still protected under law. _

Sigh…

_Ahhhh…to be old…_


	10. Impulse

Impulse  
  
Kagome sat in class, furiously kicking the leg of her desk with her foot. As usual, Inuyasha made her angry and the natural routine pursued: girl gets angry, girl yells at boy, girl climbs on Kirara, and girl goes home. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, 'The nerve of him! I try to be nice but he's as stubborn as mule!'  
  
An unnoticeable pair of dog-ears swiveled in the sunlight.  
  
'I just can't...believe him!'  
  
"Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
'**_AHHHH_**! That little...'  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, **_SIT_**!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, everybody turned their heads to look at her and she smiled embarrassingly, just barely noticing the faint 'boom' and pitiful groan from outside the window.


	11. Splendor

Splendor  
  
Every time when I saw him, his sinuous, silver locks and his piercing, amber eyes instantly entranced me. Evidently, there has always been a look of surprise on my face when he looked at me and scowled. He'd always hated when I ogled him without an apparent reason in the world cluttering my mind.  
  
"Oi! What are you lookin' at, wench?"  
  
"Nothing," I squeak.  
  
He curtly 'humph's and trudges on while I shake and rattle my way down the beaten path on my bike. And in his full doggish splendor I still look.  
  
"Hurry up, Kagome! We ain't waitin' all day for ya!"  
  
I smile dimly, hoping he couldn't see, "Coming!" 


	12. Neo pet

Neo Pet  
  
Shippo examined the toy dinosaur (which was as close as he came to describing it) closely...inquisitively.  
  
"It's a stuffed Neo Pet from my time," Kagome had explained.  
  
_I wonder..._thought Shippo, putting the dinosaur on the ground.  
  
"Kitsune-bi," he whispered. Blue flames lanced through his palm to assault the stuffed reptilian.  
  
_Boom! Boom!  
_  
"What's that?" Kagome squeaked...turned around slowly...and then screamed.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he stooped down into a defensive stance, his eyes never leaving the gargantuan 'whatcha-ma-call-it' in front of him.  
  
"I told you that thing was dangerous!" he yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled embarrassedly while Shippo squealed in fright and frantically tumbled away from the small-gone-big reptilian. 


	13. Repentance

Repentance  
  
He missed her.  
  
When her sweet, innocent scent wasn't there to envelop him in times of need, he felt lonely and vulnerable. His heart felt empty and his body ached. Soulless seemed like the only word to describe the pain in his chest, in his stomach, and in his heart...  
  
Yes. Just like Kikyo, he was (or felt) soulless. But anguish was all that propelled him to move and breathe on this very earth.  
  
He'd seen her when she left this era forever. She'd even spared a goodbye to the heavens for him...for the man who slinked away into the night while she slept assuredly.  
  
Sigh...  
  
Repentance.  
  
It was his only way out. 


	14. Farewell

Farewell

_Boom, _went the thunder.

_Bump, _went my heart.

I peered out of my bedroom window, gazing blankly at the dreary skies weeping endlessly above me.

_Inuyasha's gone, _I thought soulfully.

_But there's still hope, _some other part of me meekly reassured.

I smiled grimly at my hazy reflection, feeling my heart jerk sharply. Choking.

"You must really miss him..." some low, but strangely tantalizing voice whispered.

Quickly, I twirled around.

_No one..._

I frowned slightly and resumed my delirious perusal of the outside world.

Crying. _The sky is actually crying_, I thought astonishingly.

I sniffled, my eyes suddenly scorched by the onslaught of tears.

_Boom, _went the thunder—

And _bump, _went my dying heart.


	15. Acting controversy

Acting Controversy

Footsteps were clonking madly up the stairs as Kagome dawned on a false expression of desperation while she tried to finish her homework.

Seconds later, just as she'd expected, the door slammed open, but in bolted an **_un_**expectedly naked Inuyasha.

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed as she scrambled out of her seat and off stage, nearly losing her footing along the dark, slick floor of Studio 45.

"What is this?" she complained to the director.

"Honey, baby...this is comedy!" he answered.

"But...but..."

"Stop complaining, honey," some unknown woman interrupted, "At least you get to see something that most of us women haven't seen in a very long time."


	16. One night stand

One Night Stand

The entire restaurant was bustling with activity—Waitresses zipping back and forth, taking orders and cleaning tables.

With a heavy sigh, I combed my fingers through my hair, yanking the ends forward only to realize that I was some dire need for a haircut. But then my thoughts strayed.

_Kikyo..._

She said she'd meet me at 10:00, but it was already bordering on 11:30.

I looked down solemnly at the cell phone sitting on the table in front of my folded arms, and I stiffened. The flap was carelessly thrown back, the small, colored display clearly proclaiming several familiar numbers in valiant bold.

_Kagome..._


	17. Ruthless

Ruthless  
  
She was a ruthless woman, all dressed up in red and white, the colors of sin and light. Her eyes shone like stark rubies, so deceitful, yet so forlorn. And she brandished, not just a simple sword or bow, but a fan with such diligence and elegance.  
  
She bore nothing but hatred for her fa...no...her creator and his immoral ways. But her sister, Kanna—  
  
She'd do anything for him like the scentless, lifeless puppet she was. After all, neither does remorse nor petty qualms weigh her down by the ankles like it does...with her.  
  
Tear-fall...  
  
_Escape_, she thought. _Why does it seem so futile?_


	18. Cause

Cause

Inuyasha growled and balled the piece of paper up to toss it into the wicker wastebasket beside him. Dawn was slipping beyond the crown of the forest outside in a wave of bright light, leaving the trees to look like dark, paper cutouts.

Why can't I write? It must be this damn pencil. No! It must be this damn piece of paper! 

"Inuyasha..." a ghostly voice whispered.

**_Snap_**! 

There went his pencil, triggering the awakening of a grim smile.

He saw his...no...their bedroom sitting across the hall out of the corner of his eye. Her side of the bed was empty and neat, while his was worn and well slept in.

_God I miss you so much, Kagome..._


	19. Peeping tom

Peeping Tom

_Hiraikotsu_ whistled through the air with adept stability even as it returned back to its wielder. I saw her back arch when she caught the handle with one hand and then dug it into the ground as a brake when the force of it all pushed her back.

I watched her unwaveringly from behind the safety of a thick tree trunk and smiled.

I had a nice view of her apple-round bottom from here. Good, good...

I smirked even broader when she dropped into stance, ready to hurl it again. She did...eventually...and missed the handle deliberately it seemed like.

BANG!

And it dove straight into my face.


	20. To not forget

To Not Forget

While the wind whispered, Kagome stood still as its fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her top to smooth up and down her back. She looked on intently at the Goshinboku standing tall before her and waving feebly under the ferocity of the wind. Then her eyes fell to observe the spot stripped perfectly of bark, the tiny, gapping scrape and all. A cluster of white petals suddenly fell from the sky and swept across her skin like a flurry of butterfly wings, brine lightly staining their fragile tips.

Reluctantly, her eyes swerved to rest on the tiny well-house nearby.

_I will never forget you Inuyasha. Never._


	21. Hit me

**Title: **Hit Me  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)  
**Warnings: **Dark. Mentions of abuse.  
**Character Focus: **Written in Sango's POV.  
**Word Count: **256

_He would never hit me_, I thought, _for he is a monk. A little rough around the edges, but a monk nonetheless._

And I never saw it coming. The constant shift in his expressions from light to dark should've be enough to warn me, but I let it only brush the hindmost fringes of my mind and fall away into a world of forget.

And I never saw it coming. The social barriers that he put up against me, the ascending strength of his used-to-be-playful obstinacy, the noticeable cruelty residing in his overlooking words and actions, and the way he ignored my scathing words when he flirted with other village women.

All of those should've been enough, an all-in-one warning package.

But I never saw it coming. I never saw his fist as it slammed into my cheek like a whip of white lightning and his lavender eyes as they burned a black so deep that anyone would've thought he was possessed.

No, I never saw it coming. Never saw the lies and pathetic excuses that would start stumbling out of my mouth every time my comrades saw my outer bruises and innocently overlooked my most inner ones. Never saw the sympathy that would start bleeding through Kagome-chan's eyes as she patched up my wounds and the smoldering glint in Inuyasha's own tawny orbs as he watched her hands work slowly, yet skillfully.

_For he would never hit me_, I thought, _because he is a monk. A little rough around the edges, but a monk nonetheless._


	22. Lost and found

**Lost and Found  
**By Erika N.

_A sparkle, a gleam. A flicker, a flutter._

Silver strands began to blend in with the heavy snowscape, and dance lightly with the wind beneath a faint mantle of bronze light.

A warm breath settled on the snow-incrusted glass of a smallish window, leaving a torn, unreadable message written entirely in fog. A silent, picture show was going on behind that window, yet someone forgot to pull the curtains all the way; there was only a gap (a peephole) that was probably no more than 7-inches wide that permitted a cheap-seat view of the show.

He could just barely make out a dining room, hemmed in by a flood of heartwarming light, scarcely filled by a laughing Kagome and her husband as they merrily went about clearing the dishes off of a table.

Mouths were moving. Kisses were being given.

_"What happened to us, Inuyasha? You used to love me…you used to fight for me…you used to…" _

But I still do!

The light flickered. The curtains fluttered.

_A flicker, a flutter._

Inside, he felt something break. Inside, he felt bending joints creak and caught the echo of crunching snow slapping wetly at the soles of his feet.

_"When did you stop fighting for me, Inuyasha?" _

When I found out that I loved you more than Kikyo. I was afraid…confused.

He only caught a glimpse of an unforgettable smile. Of soulful, brown eyes, sparkling. Of thick, raven hair, gleaming.

_A sparkle, a gleam. _

"Inuyasha, you used to be so untamable, so…courageous. Where did that all go?"

He froze.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

He turned, and then broke out into a full run, stopping only when he felt effeminately soft, luscious lips caress his own in a passionate kiss.

_It's still there, Kagome. I just had to find it is all._


End file.
